


Someday

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Rare Characters, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Colin makes plans and promises for the future.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend Of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

“I can't assist with training just yet,” Rusl warns, giving his tender arm a careful stretch. “You needn't appear so concerned, Colin; aches are expected. Soreness is always better than infections.” 

Colin nods but otherwise remains focused on polishing his sword. Link swore he no longer needed it and it rightfully belonged to his family. Using it for anything other than show isn't an option given his father's lingering injuries. Ilia remains locked up in her room most days otherwise Mayor Bo would offer his assistance. 

“Is there anything specific you want to accomplish once we begin?” 

Never be as useless as he once was, helpless as some monstrous creature waves him back and forth in a show. Link promised he wouldn't share that part. He wouldn't share anything that happened during their absence, leaving the option to them. 

“I'll be stronger than you someday,” Colin says. “I'll be even stronger than Link.” 

Rusl pauses his stretching and arches his eyebrows. Already, he recognizes the doubt creeping into his father's eyes though it's nowhere near as strong as it once was. No matter what he faces, he intends on remaining gentle, remaining here once the adventure is over. Everyone will see him. Everyone will understand. 

“What will happen to us?” Rusl gives him an almost smile. “Will we disappear from tales?” 

“People will still know your stories. I'll make sure that happens.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
